Shtyle
by ChocolateIsMyDrug
Summary: From Om Shanti Om. Om and Sandy's story of angst, see through shirts and Switzerland.


**A/N:** Please don't take this story seriously. If you leave your brain in a box and let it sink to the bottom of the ocean, you will enjoy this story, I guarantee it.

Set sometime after the end of the movie. See how many movie references you can spot!

-----

**Shtyle**

-----

Like every other star kid who failed college, Om Kapoor was left to choose between two career paths: acting or politics. Om had chosen acting – slightly lower risk of assassination and more hot babes. His debut movie _Kaho Na... Pyaar Hi Toh Hai_, directed and produced by his father with music composed by his uncle, was an all-time blockbuster which made him a superstar overnight.

Since that and many other superhits and blockbusters such as _Kuch Kuch Toh Hota Hai, Main Bhi Hoon Na _and _Dil Toh Bilkul Pagal Hai_, his position as number one had been cemented and in India, the word OK was synonymous with entertainment.

Om had never known failure. So it came as even more of a shock when Sandy said she didn't love him. 'What the fish!' He was Om Kapoor. _The_ Om Kapoor. The Big O. _OK_, for God's sake! Millions of girls would kill to be with him. So why was the one girl he actually felt something for rejecting him? '_Why?'_ Disbelief was the presiding emotion; there had not been enough time for disappointment to sink in.

Sandy looked as if she was trying not to cry. 'I don't love you,' she repeated. 'I've been dreaming of this for years, but now that it's happened, I can't do this.' Her voice cracked. 'I can't love you – I barely even know you! I only love the character you play in your films!'

At this point, Sandy was sobbing stormily in his arms and Om was thinking that maybe she would make a good actress after all. She was certainly melodramatic enough. Though he couldn't help but feel slightly offended at her singular use of 'character'.

All of this gave him an idea though. Maybe there was still hope. But to succeed, he would have to tell the truth – a truth that he had not quite admitted to himself until now. A truth that would injure him most grievously. But Om knew that _kabhi kabhi kuch jeetne ke liye, kuch haarna bhi padhta tha. Aur _hopefully_ woh haarke jeetnewala tha._

'S-S-S-Sandy,' began Om, his eyes the softest chocolate. '_Kuch kuch toh hota hai – _you won't understand. _Bahut pyaar karta hoon main tumse – dil se.' _By now his arms were spread wide, his lips were trembling slightly and his eyes were swimming (OK did his own tears).

Sandy's tears were replaced with an expression of extreme confusion. She looked up sharply from Om's completely tear-soaked shirt, taking in the puppy-face, the arms and the lips. 'Those are dialogues from... but what... why?'

Om's face was set. He would have to tell her the sad truth. 'Because the truth is, I _am _those characters.' There. It was out. He, Om Kapoor, OK, the Big O, had just admitted that he was a crappy actor who played himself in every movie. His shoulders slumped and he ran a shaking hand through his hair.

The expression on Sandy's face, however, was nothing short of beatific. 'Then that means...?' She looked at him quizzically, her head cocked to one side. 'I love you?'

Om nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Sandy smiled at him playfully. '_Itna pehle nahi keh paaye_?'

Om shook his head. '_Nahi keh paaya_.'

Sandy laughed. '_Keh paate toh _your shirt would be dry, wouldn't it?' She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. As Om spun her around filmily (yes, in Bollywood this word existed), both of them laughing and crying at the same time, the theme music of _Kuch Kuch Toh Hota Hai_ started to play in the background.

The rest, they say, is history. After a dance in the rain, many costume changes, see-through shirts, chiffon saris, an unavoidable Karwa Chauth scene and a couple of months of general couple-y cheesiness, Bollywood saw the wedding of possibly its biggest ever superstar to an unknown. Naturally this raised questions, and Om's sarcastic response as to why he was getting married ('to make Karan jealous') was unfortunately taken seriously, creating further controversy.

But all of this failed to mar the couple's happiness and they fully planned to live happily ever after. The honeymoon was to be in Switzerland, of course.

-----

**Translations:**

_Kabhi kabhi kuch jeetne ke liye, kuch haarna bhi padhta tha. Aur _hopefully_ woh haarke jeetnewala tha: _Sometimes to win something, one had to lose something as well. And hopefully, he would win after losing

_Kuch kuch toh hota hai:_ Something does happen

_Bahut pyaar karta hoon main tumse – dil se:_ I love you very much – from the bottom of my heart

_Itna pehle nahi keh paaye?:_ You couldn't have said this before?

_Nahi keh paaya:_ I couldn't say it

_Keh paate toh:_ If you could say it

**A/N:** Please do review! MIND IT!


End file.
